S8er Boy!
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Naruto wanted Karin, but turned him down so he and his bestfriend Hinata wrote a song about the red head. 5 years later Karin attends their concert, but now Naruto and Hinata are together. Just read it! And review please!


**Me: NaruHina time! :D Oh and I edited this!  
**

**Hinata: A-are y-you sure about t-this?  
**

**Me: Of course I am! You're just shy cause you're gonna be a little punk-y in this fic.  
**

**Hinata: O-oh. (blushes)  
**

**Sakura: Hey guys! Hinata's gonna go punk-y? Can't wait!  
**

**Me: Well then let's not keep the reader's waiting! Say the disclaimer and off we go!  
**

**Hinata and Sakura: Sakura-Haruno-Uchiha10 does not own Naruto.  
**

**Sakura: Hinata does. :D**

**Hinata: N-no I d-don't!  
**

**Me: Oh and please please puh-lease, don't quit reading this because of Karin! It's NaruHina! I swear!**

* * *

It was a fine day in the Hidden Village of the leaf, otherwise known as Konohagakure or Konoha for short.

Amongst the crowd on the sidewalk a beautiful red headed girl could be seen carrying multiple shopping bags.

You guessed it! She just came from the mall after splitting up with her so called "friends".

Her looks, well, she could pass. She possessed fiery red hair that was styled in odd kind of way. She also had blazing red eyes to match.

You could say that she's pretty attractive. But she's one of those beautiful on the outside but spoiled and mean on the inside kind of girls. Meaning the most important thing to her is her reputation and popularity.

"Hmph! Stupid Ami! I really liked that boy!But if they knew they'd leave me and I'll lose my position as an It Girl." Karin said as she remembered what happened in the mall earlier that day.

_flashback:_

_Karin and her friends were happily eating at the food court and chatting about what's in and what's not, when a blonde blue-eyed boy that was wearing baggy clothes suddenly approached their table.  
_

_"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And you are?" The boy asked Karin with his hand outstretched towards her .  
_

_"I'm Ka-" Karin started but was rudely cut off by Ami.  
_

_"Ew! Look at his clothes! Let's go Karin! He's so not worth our time!" Ami said as she looked at Naruto's baggy clothes, which made it obvious that he was a punk/skater. She then picked up her bags and got up with the other girls and walked away.  
_

_"Yeah, let's go! See ya later boy! You're not good enough for me!" Karin said snobbishly as she too gathered her things and got up then followed Ami and the others.  
_

_What Ami and the others will never know is that Karin liked that boy but her reputation was more important to her.  
_

_end of flashback_

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Karin yelled to the person who bumped into her.

"What the! You were the one who bumped into me!" the blue haired girl exclaimed.

"Well whatever! Do you even know who I am?" Karin yelled.

"Yeah! You're the slut at that strip club down town who keeps getting laid by men older than her because she probably can't get enough. Not like you could get some. I mean, what's with your looks? You look like a walking fire hydrant." the white-eyed beauty scoffed.

"Ugh! I'm Karin! Now, I demand to know your name!" the red head said.

"Hyuga Hinata, your royal slutness." Hinata said with a mocking bow then walked away.

"Hmph! Who does that girl think she is?" Karin said and continued her way, unknown to her that the girl she bumped into was none other than Naruto's bestfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

A blonde boy was strolling through the park, with his hands stuffed inside his pockets and his head bowed down.

'What was I thinking? I looked like a fool back there!' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto looked up and greeted his best friend who was running towards him.

"So what's up? You look down in the dumps today!" Hinata asked as she walked beside him.

"Got rejected." came Naruto's simple answer.

"By who? What did she look like?" Hinata asked.

"I met her at the mall. She had red her and red eyes. She said her name started with Ka." Naruto explained.

"Did she have multiple shopping bags with her? Her names Karin. I bumped into her earlier today. She was pretty spoiled." Hinata explained.

"Well, good thing that she rejected me. I wouldn't want to end up with someone like her." Naruto said as they sat down on one of the park benches.

"By the way Naruto-kun." Hinata started off.

"Hm?" Naruto shifted his gaze from the ground to his best friend.

"What is your type of girl?" Hinata asked syly.

"Well, now that you mentioned it. I want someone who's sweet, funny, smart, caring, understanding and most of all. Someone who's you." Naruto said softly.

"M-me?" Hinata stammered.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Naruto said as Hinata blushed.

"Naruto-kun. I lo" Hinata started but was cut off by a pair of lips crushing onto her own.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as they parted. "Now let's go write a song." Hinata said as she dragged Naruto off to her sensei's studio.

* * *

5 years later

* * *

"Ugh! Why did I even had a one night stand with that fish face?" Karin said as she finished feeding her 5 month baby.

Apparently she got pregnant with Hozuki Suigetsu,her highschool batch mate's, child, one night while she was drunk.

Now the father was who knows where so that left Karin to take care of the baby all alone.

"I'll just watch tv since I have nothing better to do." Karin said after she put the baby to sleep and started flipping through the channels.

She suddenly stopped at MTV when she spotted the blonde blue-eyed boy from five years ago slamming on his guitar on stage. But that's not all the blue haired girl that she bumped into that very same day was on stage too.

Karin took her cellphone and quickly dialed Ami's number.

"Ami! Did you see what was on MTV!" Karin screamed into the phone.

"Yeah! It was that boy that you turned down five years ago! I heard that they were having a concert here so I brought us some tickets!" Ami replied.

"Count me in girl!" Karin yelled and slammed her phone shut which caused the baby to be woken up from her slumber.

'Hmph. If it wasn't for her then we'd probably be together by now.' Karin thought angrily as she put the baby to sleep.

* * *

At the concert...

* * *

Karin tagged along and was standing along the front row with her friends. The baby was brought along with her.

The concert goers went wild when Hinata came up with Naruto and greeted the crowd.

"Hey guys! Are you ready!" Hinata screamed into the mic. she looked at her boyfriend of five years, Uzumaki Naruto, who was looking at someone.

Hinata spotted who he was looking at and smirked at the red head that she bumped into five years ago, that very same day when she and Naruto hooked up.

"We'll start off the night with the song me and my boyfriend wrote about a girl who he met 5 years ago. Apparently she thought that she was too good for him. But she didn't see the boy he could turn out to be." Hinata spoke which caught her boyfriend's attention.

"We're doing that song?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, and what about it?" Hinata asked with a smirk.

"That's one of the things I love about you." Naruto said with a smile.

"This song is called S8er boi!" Hinata yelled as the stage suddenly became covered in fog. They started the song with Naruto, Hinata and Kiba playing fast beats on their guitars and drum.

(A/N:play it on youtube! here's the link: www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=uvOrLLKSuzw, just replace the dot with . and delete the spaces.)

Karin was standing in the crowd, watching in awe and annoyance. Awe at the boy who was playing on the stage before her and annoyance at the blue haired girl that was together with Naruto and playing together with him on stage.

The whole song was totally meant for her, she realized, but there was a part that really hit her the most: The bridge.

Hinata was playing in most parts but on the bridge she grabbed the mic and let her guitar dangle on her side.

She sang it with a devious smile which was replaced with mocking sadness towards Karin.

Naruto just smirked at what his girlfriend was doing.

(A/N: The part: Sorry girl but you missed out...)

'Yeah, if I just didn't care about my reputation so much, it could be me on stage with him.' Karin thought sadly as Hinata pulled Naruto in for a kiss after the song.

The crowd cheered wildly at the couple that was passionately kissing on stage, all of them was happy for the blue-haired girl and blonde haired boy. Well,all but one, and that said person was currently exiting the concert grounds with a sad look upon her face.

"Looks ike you finally got laid slut!" Hinata yelled onto the mic. which made a certain turn red with anger and embarrassment.

Hinata smirked as she saw the red head exit the concert grounds.

"You're the best Hina." Naruto smiled at his girl.

"No one can hurt you and get away with it as long as I'm around Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a soft smile.

'Heh, that'll teach her to hurt Naruto-kun.' the Hyuga on stage thought.

* * *

**Me: Well! Did ya like it? Please read and review!**

**Hinata: T-that was a b-bit m-mean.  
**

**Sakura: Meh, she deserved it. No one hurts Naruto even if he's a baka.  
**

**Me: Well you're the one that did it Hinata. Plus you were totally having fun.  
**

**Sakura: Yeah, you were totally rocking out there. And you sound better when you're not stuttering.  
**

**Hinata: Really? Do I sound better?  
**

**Naruto: Yey! Hinata-chan's not stuttering! *runs in and hugs Hinata*  
**

**Me: Naruto let go of her before she- *Hinata faints with a deep red face* Never mind. Oh well please review! *walks away with Sakura leaving frantic Naruto that was shaking Hinata's shoulders like there was no tomorrow, in the room.*  
**


End file.
